


SN - Marriage Certificate?

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	SN - Marriage Certificate?

05\. 

两人越来越靠近，都可以感受到彼此的呼吸，在很靠近的时候，鸣人眼睛一闭，佐助的唇就落了下来。  
然后就像干柴烧烈火一般，火堆劈啪作响，两人也吻得啧啧作响，佐助的手来到鸣人颈后，固定好位置就迫不及待的把舌头伸入，滑过鸣人上颚的时候鸣人还哼哼，发出甜腻的鼻音，搅拌的两舌水声四溢，佐助还咬着鸣人唇瓣。  
佐助的左边忽然冒出紫色的须佐手臂，佐助的右手探入了鸣人的睡衣下摆，鸣人怕痒的发出抗议，被佐助堵在唇齿之间，佐助摸上鸣人劲瘦的腰腹。  
好细——这真的是男人的腰吗？  
容不得佐助多想，佐助又往上爬，摸到鸣人因为锻炼而浅浅鼓起的胸肌。  
此时四条腿纠缠在一起，佐助也不忘用大腿磨蹭鸣人的鼠蹊部位。

“唔！”  
“鸣人，你不行了？”

鸣人好不容易一吻结束，正别开脸大口喘气，听见佐助冷静的面容说他不行了。  
什么！男人最讨厌被说不行了！  
见佐助半跪在他上面，手还名正言顺的在他胸部上，鸣人双手并用，在佐助身后摸了一下就摸到佐助裤子的腰带，现在睡觉所以正松松垮垮的在腰上，鸣人无需使力就把佐助的裤子连同內裤给褪到了膝盖。  
十九岁，说过了正是血气方刚的年纪，一旁火不晓得为什么又烧得旺了，使得鸣人把佐助的勃起看得一清二楚，而佐助的阴茎正对着他。  
鸣人也吓了一跳，但一瞬间血液也集中往下凝聚，刚才被佐助撩拨他也只是微勃，现在则是硬得不行。  
鸣人看着佐助的勃发，眼睛有点红。混蛋，怎么比我还大那么一点点？

佐助低头就看到原本应该被他困在怀里的鸣人如今只剩一圈虚线，等他再反应过来时，他的阴茎前端就感到一阵湿热。  
鸣人在舔……  
佐助觉得他用毕生听过的脏话都不足以形容他心中的感受，首先，他很爽，头皮发麻的爽。这是他第一次被人用口来服侍，他从没想过，也没想过竟然是他的吊车尾会这样做。这就是第二点，这吊车尾从哪里学来帮人咬的？

“鸣人……你干什么，你从哪里学的……鸣人！”

听到佐助咬牙切齿地叫他名字，鸣人才把口中的东西吐出来，嘴边还贴着佐助依然突突跳着的性器。

“好色仙人的书嘛，女生不都会用手用嘴给男生服务。”  
“……”

佐助脑里一时不知道要感激还是鄙夷鸣人的师父自来也。

“笨蛋，你也上来。”

看鸣人没有动作，紫色的须佐手臂往下一捞，佐助的脸就对着鸣人的裤裆，鸣人又把佐助的硕大含了进去，佐助则是不紧不慢地把鸣人的下半身拨个精光，鸣人屈膝想挡，被佐助强势的掰开膝盖。  
鸣人分身的颜色浅浅的，佐助用手撸了两下，前端就颤抖地吐出清液，佐助张口也舔着鸣人的棍子，手更是不安分的往囊袋下面钻去，揉了揉发烫的阴囊，佐助吞下三分之二，手指已经来到了下方入口处的褶皱。  
佐助轻轻按摩着，想探入一个指头又有点太干涩了，于是他轻轻含着鸣人顶端，吸吮着，鸣人当然承受不住，流了很多水出来，佐助吸到嘴中，吐在后方的入口上，手指也把黏稠的液体引进去深一点的地方。

“嗯！佐助！”  
“不要乱动。”

佐助把一指伸进去开始到处按压，直到他按到一个点，鸣人甬道里的嫩肉全部吸附上来，而鸣人更是虎躯一震。

“哈啊……助……”  
“怎么不舔了？”

佐助故意拿他的器物顶着鸣人肉乎乎的脸颊，他这样做了但是他知道他理智不会让他这么做，他的欲火跟火堆中的火相呼应，好热，他需要漩涡鸣人来灭火。  
也许这是一种初次性爱的野性。  
他们确实也在野外，身边伴着鸟叫虫鸣，身上披着星光与月亮的被子，他们现在做的事情，不晓得暗夜里会有多少动物的眼睛在看着。  
鸣人重新含回佐助的肉棒，有些不服气地舔着，心里又迷糊地想着朋友之间不会这样的，他刚才一时气不过，但是现在想让佐助舒服，而且19岁的年纪，怎么会对性不好奇。  
佐助手口并用，他现在探入两指，一边吞吐着鸣人的阴茎，一边按压鸣人前列腺的周围，时不时地曲起手指让鸣人面临崩溃边缘。

“啊啊啊！”

鸣人吐出佐助的阴茎喊了出来，他在佐助的嘴里缴械了，佐助仍然咬着前端，吞了一半，剩下的则是又流到掌心，塞回鸣人屁股里。

鸣人迷糊中发现他被摆正了，侧身面对着火光，而佐助在他背后，掰开他两边屁股，鸣人可以感觉一边是佐助富有温度的手，另外一边则是须佐微凉的手，而有根炙热又湿滑的棍子底在他后方入口处，方才被他舔湿的龟头蹭着入口皱褶。

“哼……佐助……”

佐助把前端塞了进去，鸣人感觉后方被撑开了疼得大呼，佐助看鸣人把他咬得很紧，叫鸣人深呼吸，两手也来到鸣人腰侧，紫色的大手镶着鸣人的腰际，右手则是在鸣人腹部沿着肚脐打转，往上拉扯着鸣人右胸的软肉，鼓起的胸肌，还有颤栗的乳尖贴在佐助的掌心。  
鸣人跟着佐助的呼吸一齐放松，然后佐助一顶又进来半根，鸣人张口想要叫喊，却觉得什么堵在了嗓子眼。  
佐助感受到了鸣人体内的温暖，感觉自己都快杀红了眼，早知道在一年前就该办了这家伙，都是这个不开窍的笨蛋拖到现在，他至此才体会到鸣人体内的美好。  
佐助终于受不了了，须佐的手往下来到了鸣人膝弯，把鸣人的大腿打开，开始大开大合的操干了起来。

“呜呜……佐助……啊、啊啊……”

两人身下发出了剧烈的啪啪声，佐助的鼠蹊狠狠地拍在了鸣人肉弹的屁股蛋上，而且佐助无师自通，不是一味的猛干蛮干，偶尔也抽出到只剩前端，再缓缓地推到前列腺处碾磨。  
鸣人转头见到佐助脸上也爬着细细的汗水，佐助闭起双眼，看着佐助英俊的面容，鸣人也忍不住索吻，一时之间两人上下都难舍难分。  
鸣人自己也忍不住，伸手套弄阴茎，佐助拍开了鸣人自渎的手，扯下了刚才擦澡的毛巾，盖在鸣人性器上。

“呜，佐助，我要射了……”

毛巾上面细软的毛对于敏感的龟头来说如同钢刷一般，鸣人哼哼几声就又射了，射在毛巾里边。  
就在鸣人射后疲惫缓过来了，他发现他又被摆成另一个姿势，此时他趴着，但他屁股高高撅起，正对着佐助下半身，而他的后方也还含着佐助的粗大，佐助两手镶着他的腰，二话不说埋头苦干。  
鸣人浑身发汗，就像欲火爬了满身，他不用佐助夹着他的腰他都随着佐助的节奏扭腰摆臀，好舒服，他满脑子都是跟佐助做爱好舒服。  
佐助一直把他的阴茎往鸣人体内抽送，因为越往深处，鸣人绞得越紧，甬道內里的嫩肉都缠上来，抚慰他的肉棒。  
终于再抽插了百下之后，佐助把精液全数射在了鸣人体内，鸣人的前端也喷出了一些稀薄的液体，佐助回神后心想他居然第一次就在这具身体里射出来了，他承认他幻想过，但他想的都不及他现在拥有的千分之一。  
鸣人被佐助翻回了正面，佐助两手的虎口都扣住了他的膝盖后方，而佐助刚才不是也射了，怎么完全没软还堵在他屁股里？

“呜呜呜，佐助……不要了……”  
“再做一次，做完回村……”

“啊！佐助……还做啊？”  
“回村……领证……”  
“嗯、嗯……哈……好……”

.


End file.
